


【Mob和】Misery

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 单篇| R | 灵感来自Green Day-《misery》| 存档





	【Mob和】Misery

 

他最初在加油站，白天是便利店的收银员，到了晚上就为过路的司机提供服务。有些司机开着卡车跑了一天的长途，按着他的头射在他嘴里，他呛得厉害，眼泪顺着脸庞流下来时才被放开。一些自驾游出行的年轻人，喜欢来一场浪漫的一夜情，他们把他带进车里，放下后座，轮流操进他的身体里，有时射在里面，有时更爱把精液留在他的脸上。还有些开着皮卡车的男人，像栓起自己家的大狗一样把他扔到在货箱里，他们在装着各种生活用品的纸箱之中交合，他撞到过别人的沙发，也撞见过藏在货仓里的妓女。

 

后来他遇到了我，躲进了我的车里，跟着我离开了加油站，结束了那样的生活。

 

我们驶进了海边的城市，空气里弥漫的海水的咸味让我们的喉咙干得发烫。于是我们在沙滩上做爱，到处都是沙子，我小心地避免沙子黏着我的阴茎进入他的身体里。太阳把沙子晒得发烫，也把他的皮肤晒得发红。我掐着他的腰使劲操进去。包裹着我性器的软肉吸得很紧，他也痛得闷哼出声，不过他很轻松，心情也很好，因为今天只需要应付我一个人，他说希望以后也只有我一人。

我把他的乳头含在嘴里用力吮吸，知道他说我能比上两个男人，我才放过红肿又发烫的乳尖。他说他的背磨破了，我把他抱起来放在自己身上，躺到沙子上，被他带起来的沙子全都落到我身上。他自己撑着我的腹部动起来，用他喜欢的缓慢但深入的方式，为了刺激到自己的前列腺，每一次都坐到最底，前后扭起腰。

他的屁股在我的大腿上摩擦着，一些沙子让这样柔软的性爱变得有些疼痛。他没有那么挺翘的臀部但足够有肉感，在我身上的大腿和屁股都软得不像话。如果他是个女人的话现在一定用手揉着自己涨大的乳房把它们送进我的嘴里让我窒息。而且只是自己用手扒开臀部让我操得更深，他也坐得更用力。

最后我咬着他的乳头，用力扒开他的腿，狠狠地把精液射在他的体内。他又在哭，不知道是想起了之前的事还是由于疼痛。但他什么都没说，我把他拉到海水里。

我被沙子磨破的地方出了血，被海水冲掉，盐水浸入伤口，我痛得发抖，他也一样，不过我们都没有离开，只是承受着这种痛苦。我们站在海滩上，一丝不挂，晾干了身体时太阳也下山了。回到车里，他问我为什么不赶他走。我说我没钱了，就抽起最后一根烟。

 

他叫二宫和也，才成年不久，没喝过酒更没抽过烟，不过加油站那些男人的嘴里总有烟味，我身上也全是烟味，他并不讨厌。服务那些男人无非是为了一点小费，不过那些好的客人，也就是会照顾他反应的客人们，他是真心喜欢的。而我就是其中之一，何况我带他离开了那里。但没有钱，也没有生活居住的地方。

 

我们到了繁华的城市，空气里能闻到钱味，但我并不打算工作也不打算挣钱，我们不会在这里停留，无非用最后的一点积蓄买一点烟草，然后离开去一个没有人的地方。餐馆的后街总是又乱又脏，成排的垃圾箱边上是排水口，我们小心地穿梭在其中，遛到酒吧后门才松了口气。我们靠在墙上边喘气边大笑。给了门卫一点好处，我们进了酒吧。

他收拾了一下衣服让自己看上去整洁一些，就有男人主动请他喝酒。这也是我们的目的，他说他想喝酒，但我买不起。我们喝着别人请的酒，抽着别人塞的烟，完全不顾及里面是否加了些不好的东西。

后半夜的酒吧是彩色的，跳脱衣舞的女郎和舞男的衣服都有各种反光的亮片，光芒遮盖了他们自身的魅力。他看得入迷，被边上的男人捞去接吻也不抗拒。我们在二楼的露台上，十几个人，听着酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐，没人说话，因为没人能听到，人和人之前天生的默契，我们各自脱了裤子，他抱着我，但却在和别的男人接吻，握着别人的性器。

一些不愿承认自己对他的欲望的君子们叫来女伴，看着他的身体让女人们侍奉他们。而我们的诚实能带来奖励，他含进我的性器，努力的吞吐着，收缩喉咙让我感觉更爽。男人们从来不知道先来后到，他们挤开前面的人，伸出手去摸他，有人以为他是在工作，把钱扔到他身上，他都收下了，塞进我的包里。

他点了几个男人，那些人自觉地围上去，他们平躺在地上，性器翘得精神极了。他就这样坐上去，用手撸着边上男人的阴茎。有人开了香槟，白色的泡沫涌出来都浇到他的身上，他也不介意，伸手要过香槟瓶子，把剩下的那些喝了。

他给男人们展示自己的小穴，被操到肉红色有些发肿的小洞开合着把前一个男人的精液排出来。男人们把酒和食物还有精液都撒在他身上，他照单全收。

想起来我还在边上，他慢慢爬过来抓着我的手腕，凑到我耳边让我后入他。于是他跪在人群中间，努力撑起上半身露出自己的乳头让别的男人去捏，我抓着他的腰把他按在我的阴茎上。里面的温度比平时高，也比平时更紧，也许是天生的体质，让他的小穴只在刚刚被操完时才会变得有些松。

几个男人边吸他的乳尖变让他为自己口交，我在他身后努力操干着，把发红的软肉带出来又用力操进去，每次磨过敏感点时他都会全身一抖，最后把精液射出来，溅到别人身上。那些精液马上就会被舔掉，有几个男人还咂着嘴品尝起来。

酒吧即将停止营业时关掉了音乐，听到的净是男人们的喘息和他微乎其微的呻吟，声音轻的像是马上就要昏迷过去。他确实睁不开眼了，精液盖在他的脸上，粘在睫毛上，我帮他抹掉那些碍事的液体，他看到是我后就迎上来亲我。他问我什么时候能结束，像是又想起了以前，没人会告诉他什么时候才能结束，但我说随时，他想走了就能走。

我们裹上一层毯子逃命似的离开了酒吧，他的腿都麻了，我拉着他又穿过餐厅的后街，垃圾车刚来过，这里变得整洁了一些。回到车上，他累得虚脱了，直接在后座睡着了。

我拿着他塞进我包里的钱去买了两身衣服，又买了点吃的，准备离开这个城市。

 

 

==========================

 

 

 

我们沿着公路一路向前，不分东西南北。穿过了一片平原，我们远离了海风，不再看到雪花，不再有山火，也告别了地震和火山。

 

我们买好之后一个月的食物和衣服，准备前往下一个城市，打算生活一段时间。我们要租一间足够小的房子，我去做个司机努力挣钱，他找个轻松好玩的工作，直到这个城市变得无聊了，我们就可以奔向下一座城市。

 

他在后座凑过来给我看在集市上买到的小玩意儿，全是二手的，他觉得新奇得很。把几颗小玻璃珠朝车顶扔，又伸手接住。

玩累了之后也就在后座安静的睡着了，盖着我的外套，也不记得脱鞋，踩脏了刚洗过的座位。

 

可惜这注定不是一个喜剧，不会是一个让人开心的故事。

我的车径直地撞向了路灯。

 

醒来时我在医院，不过我的身体在病床上，我在病床边。原来我短暂的生命在今天就画上句号了。探测生命的医疗设备大声叫起来，很吵，几个护士赶进来，对着我的身体一番摆弄，医生也来了。我不愿看他们怎样对待我的身体，我知道我已经死了，解剖也好，器官捐献也罢，直接销毁了我也不在意。

 

我在找他。

我在白色的医院走廊里穿梭着，遇到了别的灵魂，我问他们那个二十出头的小伙子在哪儿，他们说刚才他在我的病房门口，护士冲进去时就离开了，手上还拿着一件外套。

 

我在医院门口的长椅上找到了他，他把脸埋在我的外套里，肩膀一抽一抽的。明明我们认识之后他就不再哭了，为什么又开始哭了。

他在椅子上哭到脱力地睡去了，我想把衣服盖在他身上，怕他着凉，但做不到。不过我惊喜地发现我们的钱都在那件外套里，这样他就有办法自己生活一段时间了。

 

医院的人找到他，问他要不要给我的遗体火化。幸好他是个聪明的小孩，省下了这些钱。他也没有去和我的遗体告别。他独自离开了医院，走上去市中心的路。

 

我发现我无法跟着他，像是被禁锢在了原地，看着他的背影，我觉得自己升得越来越高，直到他坐上车也消失在视野里，我也彻底离开了他的世界。

 

 

 


End file.
